


Lonely Lugia

by ZenNX



Category: Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Larique is literally just Kris and Lyra combined, Other, Pokemon OC, Project GL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenNX/pseuds/ZenNX
Summary: Bonds and friendships.That’s why.[Based on my current playthrough of SoulSilver, ideas thanks to said playthrough, that and what I’m doing for an AU I’ve been working on for quite awhile now. Enjoy.]
Kudos: 2





	Lonely Lugia

_12: 00PM, Thursday_

_The young girl watched as the Kimono girls proceeded with the dance. Watching as the girls gracefully twirled around the podium. The sounds of the waterfall became somewhat melodic._

_Her bag suddenly started to glow, as the Tidal Bell itself started acting on its own. The bell ascending from her bag, as the other two bells, hung from the rocky pillars from each side, chimed along with it to the dance._

_The energy within the underwater sanctuary booming with the most beautiful sound she had ever heard._

_It was not long till the girls stopped and stared off into the waterfall. For not long did everyone within the water haven heard a sound from the falls. A rumble here and there came from the large cascade, as a figure was faintly seen behind it. A low growl, piercing eyes, glowing._

_The ladies waited for further anticipation..._

_(That’s.....!)_

_For soon afterwards a huge rush of water and wind trailed from the falls, as the being flew its way right out. The group of girls watched in amazement as the Legendary Pokémon made its grand entrance; roaring loud from hearing the bells. It’s summoning._

_The group watched as the Legendary steadied it’s wings. It’s eyes on one person in the room._

_Waiting._

_"That is indeed Lugia… The guardian of these islands from ancient times… So many have tried again and again, only to fail… Larique, your heart in complete harmony with the Tidal Bell has finally allowed it to appear…"_

_She stared back at the being. It’s gaze fixed on her._

_"Larique, don't you see? Lugia… It must have been waiting for someone like you all this time. Wouldn't you agree…?"_

_She was stunned. She couldn’t move._

_Lugia, a Legendary Pokemon, was waiting for someone like her?_

_Why her of all people? She was nothing special. She was just another girl, another trainer, who went on a journey to become the best._

_To become a good trainer, a better person. Who deeply loved and cared for her Pokémon..._

_..._

_(Was that it...?)_

_She looked back again at the Legendary._

_It was waiting for her._

_With all energy she could muster, she move ever so slowly towards it. Her heart racing as she got near._

_She was soon right in front it, the Legendary towering her from above._

**_“Gyaaas!”_ ** _It roared._

_She reached out to her party._

_They quickly engaged in battle._

-

5: 35PM, Thursday

It was merely several hours ago since that happened. She was still in awe, her heart still beating rapidly.

She got to see a beautiful performance. Witness a beautiful summoning of a Legendary Pokemon, and got to see said Legendary Pokémon! Heck, even battle it! In one day! 

To say she wasn’t overwhelmed was an understatement. For she was ecstatic. Especially when during the battle. (Minus the pressure and anxiety)

It was an intense battle to say the least. For it was a test of strategy, skill and worth. For the Legendary’s power was strong. Really strong. 

But so was her team, her friends, as they fought long and hard against it. Eventually the battle soon ended. But she did not defeat it. 

No.

She _caught_ it. She _caught Lugia_ , that led to her being astonished. The astonishment of everyone. 

-

_"You have not only made Lugia appear, but you also caught it… You are so wonderful. There is nothing more for us to say. Please, from all of us, take good care of yourself in your journey… And please, take good care of Lugia."_

-

She smiled at the scene that replayed in her head. Never in her life she would’ve guessed that one of the Legendary Pokémon of Johto would have wanted to be by her-side. That Lugia chose her to be with.

Even then, she still couldn’t help but return to that question that was stuck in her head since then and before.

Why? 

-

_“We all appreciate that you have lived up to our expectations, Larique!”_

-

“But what if I didn’t?” She said to herself, frowning. “I’m nothing special.” Her mind fixated at that. Out of all the people they could’ve chosen, she was the one. “Why not Ethan? He’s better at raising baby Pokémon than me. But I was able to live up to what they thought I was able to achieve. So does that mean there was little doubt in my efforts? What if I failed, would they still put their trust and faith in me?”

She was no longer overwhelmed with glee, but instead, blight. How can anyone trust someone such as her with such a responsibility...

As she continued to contemplate, over this, her Pokémon were happily playing with each in the field. They were currently in New Bark Town, their trainer’s home town, resting till they leave off to Route 27, through Tohjo Falls. Then make their way through Route 26, enter Victory Road, all the way to the Indigo Plateau; The Pokémon League.

Her team - consisting of Meganium, Furret, Togetic, Ampharos, Ninetails and Umbreon - were hanging out with the other Pokémon Larique caught throughout her journey. Allowing them all to play together as they were in the confined fields that connected from the Professor’s Lab to their trainers house. 

From Pidgies and Ratatats, to Skormories and Teddiursas, she had caught a wide variety of Pokémon. 

87 thus far. Several more to go. 

As the Pokémon roamed the fields, one particular Pokémon stood out amongst the others. Staring off into the distance, near the waters of the town. 

“(You think he’ll be alright?)” Furret asked her friends and fellow party members.

“(I think so. He seemed quite happy after Larique caught him.)” Meganium replied back to her long time friend.

“(I just hope he’s alright. Cause he seems so distant.)”

“(Don’t worry Furret!)” Ampharos said, reassuring her friend. “(I’m sure he’ll come around eventually. As far as I’m aware, he seems it’s be used to all this company. Just give him some space and I’m sure he’ll be fine.)”

Furret hummed. Staring back at the Legendary.

“(Where’s Larq)?”

“(Lying over there in the grass,” Meganium gestured it’s head and neck to the right. “Looking over her Dex it appears.)”

Indeed, their trainer was playing around with her PokéDex. Although she did it out of desperation. Wanting to escape the negative thoughts in her mind. Besides, it was a perfect excuse to check through her Dex of her party and other Pokémon. Checking the Summaries of the Pokémon she caught through it. Their Performance stats, to see which ones she’ll choose to participate in the Pokéathlon, figuring out a team. Dex entries, looking at natures... 

One caught her attention. Eyes fixated on the screen.

Lugia. 

Lonely Nature. 

She quickly searched up it’s Dex entry. 

_[Lugia; The Diving Pokemon._

_It is said to be the guardian of the seas. It is rumored to have been seen on the night of a storm. Quietly spending its time at the bottom of the sea because its powers are too strong. Sleeping in a deep-sea trench.]_

She read over the description. Processing what she had just read. She looked over at the Legendary, staring off into the distance. 

“Lugia...”

Getting up from the grass, she walked over to it. Lugia noticing, sensing Larique coming its way. It turned around to face the trainer. Knowing exactly what she was going to say.

“It says here you're lonely.” She simply stated, showing the Pokémon her Dex. Lugia looked over the device with it’s piercing eyes. “Could it be that you choose me... because you thought we could be friends?” It looked away as if it were embarrassed. “Waiting all those years, for someone you saw fit to be the one to trust?”

Lugia gazed down, as it made a little sound as to reply. For years the Pokémon roamed the seas, watching as its counterpart was based in glory, while itself spent its years in solitude, in slumber, remaining below the sea. For its power to create storms caused havoc to those around. So when he sensed the presence of a kindhearted soul from above, he knew well she was the one. 

It looked up to see her. The young girl, Larique, it’s trainer, wearing a warm smile on her face. 

“Y’know, in the beginning of my journey, I was given an egg. Entrusted upon Professor Elm to take care of it. At first I didn’t know why till just now. For that Pokémon, Togephi could only evolve by having a strong bond, a strong friendship between its trainer. I understand now.” 

Her eyes started to water. For she was able to figure as much, for it was Mr. Pokémon and Prof. Elm that entrusted the hatching of Mysterious Egg to her. For that was a test set by the Kimono Girls to see if she was worthy. She was proven as such once the egg hatched, raising and bonding with Togephi, evolving to her now Togetic. And after collecting all eight gym badges, battling the Kimono girls nonstop, she had beautifully proven herself. Showing the bonds between people and Pokémon through herself and her team. 

“They choose me because of that. Because they knew, that I deeply love and care about Pokémon. Despite what I think about myself... Is that why... Lugia....?”

The Legendary pulled her into its embrace, wrapping its big wings around her. She reciprocated, returning the hug. 

“Your not alone anymore.” She quietly said. As tears flowed down. 

Lugia returned the favour, cuddling, holding her close. For finally, it had someone who truly understood. No longer by itself. 

Lonely, but not alone.

-

11:55PM, Thursday

..... ..... 

“Hello..?”

“Hey Larique!” A loud cheery feminine voice came from the other end.

“Erin? Why in the world are you calling me around this time? It’s like almost 12!”

“Oh please, it’s not like you sleep around this time. And besides, I got so much stronger the last time we battled!”

“Erin, it’s been only a few days...”

“So? C’mon. Please?”

Larique sighed.

“Alright. But next time, call me when it’s daylight, okay?”

“Gotcha. See you soon!”

_Click!_

_..... ....._

-

1:48AM Friday 

..... .....

“Oh for the love of...” She groaned as she reached out for her gear. “Hello?”

“Hey Larique, it’s me! Anthony. How are y-“

“You wanna battle me don’t you?”

“How did you...?“

“Look man I’ll explain when I get there. But please, call me when there’s light, or am gonna lose it.”

“I mean, you can come over whenever you feel li-”

“I’ll. Be. There.”

_Click!_

_..... ....._

-

..... ..... 

“Son of a.... WHAT!?”

“... I was just ringing to tell you I bought some stuff at the store and asked the deliveryman to take to you.”

“...Oh. T-Thanks Mom.”

“No problem sweetie. Take care!”

_Click!_

_..... ....._

...

“We’ll, that was something.”

“Seriously Anthony. Take a hike.”

**Author's Note:**

> When you wanna sleep but your friends are like NOPE! 
> 
> But seriously, LET ME SLEEP! - Larique


End file.
